Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 31 (Babies)
Babies is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a baby shark. *CHARLI pretends to be a silly shark. *KELLIE and Chats play a matching game where they must dress up like an egg, a chick or a hen at time. *CHARLI remembers the time she had chicken pox. *TIM pretends to be a baby magpie learning to sing. *Kellie teaches CHARLI to whistling. *KATHLEEN pretends to be a bee collecting pollen and taking it back to baby bees. *CHARLI pretends to eat some fruit and we have to guess which one. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who gets excited when her parents (Tim and Kellie) bring her a new brother (Nathan), but he doesn't stop crying. Gallery Nathan S4 E31.png Charli S4 E31 1.png Kellie S4 E31.png Charli S4 E31 2.png Tim S4 E31.png Charli S4 E31 3.png Kathleen S4 E31.png Charli S4 E31 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E31.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I glide through the water easily I'm a little bit shy and quiet as can be And for some strange reason fish are scared of me. I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I smile at the fish teasingly I'm a little bit shy, it's my teeth, you see Then make fish want to swim away from me. ;Body move #01 I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I glide through the water easily I'm a little bit silly and playful as can be But for some strange reason fish don't scare of me. I'm a shark, I'm a shark, I live in the sea I glide through the water easily I'm a little bit silly and playful as can be But for some strange reason fish don't scare of me For some strange reason fish don't scare of me. ;Word play Egg, chicken, hen, which comes when? Back, back, back, back, back, back, back gawk Hen lays an egg, chick hatches out, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep Chick goes into a hen, around ... goes around again An egg, chick and hen, back, back, back gawk, a-which comes when? Egg, chicken, hen, which comes when? Back, back, back, back, back, back Hen lays an egg, chick hatches out, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep Chick goes into a hen, around goes around again An egg, chick and hen, back, back, back, back, back gawk, a-which comes when? ;Body move #02 I woke up one morning, I was covered in spots All over my body there were little pink dots My forehead, my arm, my leg and my knee My elbow, my nose, my foot and my cheek Oh, I had a big itch and I wanted to scratch But the doctor said You mustn't do that He gave me some cream, so I rubbed it in the spots Those spots like dots called chicken pox. I woke up one morning, wasn't covered in dots All over my body weren't any more dots My forehead, my arm, my leg and my knee My elbow, my nose, my foot and my cheek Oh, I had no need to itch and I had no need to scratch And the doctor said It's over, that's that No need to put cream on those little pink spots Those spots like dots called chicken pox. ;Making music Udle, udle, udle, hear the magpie call Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all Udle, udle, udle, do the magpie udle Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all. Udle, udle, udle, hear the magpie's call Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all Udle, udle, udle, it's the magpie warble Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns It's a bee's life and you're busy, busy, busy Flying through the air from flower to flower We collect the pollen dust, lots and lots because we must And take it home to the hide, it's a busy bee's life. It's a bee's life and you're busy, busy, busy Making babies grow from egg to bee We tidy up the hide, feed the larvas, so they'll thrive And make some honey fresh, it's a busy bee's life. ;Body move #04 I'm playing a game, a guessing game It's funny, it's silly, it's a bit like a quiz Can you guess what it is? ;Sharing stories Wake up, little baby, it's time to play now, baby We'll be the best of friends till the end Come on and wake up, little baby. It's time to play now, baby, don't cry, little baby We'll be the best of friends till the end I love you, little baby. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about sharks Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about chicken pox Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about pollen & honey Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about crying